1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus capable of storing a job and executing the stored job, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a printing apparatus provided with a plurality of sheet holding units, a known technique notifies a user by using an operation screen of the fact that attribute information of a certain sheet type to be used by a job (for example, the sheet size) is not registered in any sheet holding unit (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-284919). Another known technique notifies a user by using a job status list screen of either the fact that the size of a certain sheet type to be used by a job is not registered in any sheet holding unit or the fact that there is no remaining sheets of a certain sheet type to be used by a job, (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-49167).
However, when the number of jobs which should be displayed on the operation screen of the printing apparatus increases, not all of the jobs may be displayed on the operation screen at one time. There is a case where, unless the user operates the operation screen, for example, by using scroll buttons, the user is unable to confirm on the operation screen the fact that the size of a certain sheet type to be used by a job is not registered in any sheet holding unit.